The interview
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Gray was invited to the editor of the sorcerer magazine to answer an innocent interview. Or not? Contains a very possessive Natsu and a Uke! Gray very tender.


**The interview**

Natsu x Uke! Gray

* * *

**To understand the fanfic.**

**Questions.**

_Natsu's thoughts._

**'Reader's questions'**

G / N: Natsu and Gray answers.

Gray answers.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel definitely wasn't in the mood. Suddenly, her friend Lucy, had asked him to buy the witch magazine, because she promised to him that he would find something interesting. He actually bought without much interest until he saw him. Gray had been selected as the wizard of the month! And that meant that for four weeks he would be doing interviews, and invading his privacy. He started first read the information they had given about it.

* * *

_Gray Fullbuster has been selected by readers as the next wizard who we interview. Sexy and cool at first but embarrassed and loving in the next, has made the tsundere magician has been selected for you._

_We had a hard time for convincing him, but we've finally done it! So now, enjoy an interview that give a little surprise and amaze any of the fans, no doubt._

* * *

**1\. Full name.**

Gray Fullbuster.

**2\. Age.**

20.

**3\. Guild.**

Fairy Tail.

**4\. Magic.**

Ice - Make.

**5\. Future plans?**

I would like... Having a disciple * grin *

_N: Can you be more tender?_

**6\. Single or Couple?**

With couple.

_N: Of course he has a partner!_

**7\. How long have you been together?**

Eeeeh- within five weeks we do two years together.

_N: In five weeks, two days and three hours exactly._

**8\. Can you tell who's the girl?**

It is not a girl. It's a boy. * Blush *

_N: Of course it's a boy. I'm HIS boy._

**9\. Are you saying that you are homosexual?**

* Nods *

**10\. Who did the first step?**

He...

_N: Of course I did. Gray was shocked!_

**11\. Did you accept since the outset?**

I... I thought that he was making fun of me at first... But apparently he wasn't.

_N: Making fun!? That's why it took you three days to give me an answer!?_

**12\. Can we know the name of your boy?**

I don't know if he will make much grace...

_N: Of course I do. Then everyone will know that you are mine._

**13\. Hmm... Could you give us any clues? How... Tell us five boys that seem beautiful. Among them will be his boyfriend, obviously.**

Eeem... Loke... Lyon... Natsu... Sting and Rogue...

_N: I knew that I had to keep an eye in bastard Lyon... But the others also consider handsome!? I'll have you a week without leave, Gray!_

**14\. You know, you have a blush present at all times on your face.**

It's embarrassing for me to do this. I mean... If it were not for Lucy, would not be doing this...

_N: So Lucy's fault, huh? * Aaah* He is so adorable in this picture..._

**15\. So what you have accepted the interview because Lucy-san asked it to you?**

* Nods * If not, definitely, I wouldn't be here ...

_N: Lucy... I don't know whether to kill or to thank you for this interview._

**16\. Well, I hope in the next interview. For then will we know who is your boyfriend?**

I will ask him.

_N: Ask me, ask me... I'll make it very clear to everyone that you are mine._

* * *

However, Gray omitted completely theme magazine. Natsu sighed when he bought the following week the weekly number.

* * *

**17\. Thanks for coming over here! The readers opinion has been very positive, and they have affectionately nicknamed you 'Gray-chan'!**

No ... Not a problem. Mmm ... Can I ask why?

_N: The last time I called I 'Gray-chan' he nearly freezes my penis! _

**18\. They always put nicknames! And how you're very shy... They'll found adorable!**

Tha... Thanks, I guess * blush *

_N: Gray, be aware that you're cheating on me with the readers. I'll have to punish you when you return._

**19\. Now, Let's questions readers! 'Gray-chan, what quality is better in your boyfriend for you? And the worst? '**

He... He's... take care of me always. * Smiles * Although it is sometimes counterproductive ... It's really possessive.

_N: I am NOT possessive! I just don't want Lyon is at less than ten meters from you! Well... Lyon, Loke, Sting, Rogue, Gajeel, and all the guys in general. Maybe I'm just a tad jealous, but not much._

**20\. 'Gray-chan! I have spent many years being your fan and I follow the track. I know that in a mission you used a maid dress! Could not you show us a picture?'**

N-No! What a shame! I definitely don't like dress maid...

_N: Well, I like to see you with it. ...Yes, I admit that I like see my boyfriend with a maid dress._

**21\. Are you sure you've never dressed as maid, princess or something for your boyfriend?**

N-No! We-Well... once in a work of theater... Well... Maybe... I don't remember well. * Hard blush*

_N: Gray, don't lie to them. What happens is you do not want to admit that you've put those suits in the bed. _

**22\. 'Gray-chan, could you give us your opinion about magicians you said that they were very handsome?'**

Emm ... Loke is one of my closest friends. Lyon... I consider him part of my family. Sting and Rogue are very good friends whom I know I can trust. Well, Natsu ... He's my teammate and rival.

_N: So Loke is a closest friend, eh? I'm going to punch him._

**23\. 'What is your favorite color, Gray-chan?'**

Blue is fine for me.

_N: Admit it, now pink is your favourite colour ~._

**24\. What do you like doing in your free time?**

Eeem ... Spending time in the guild, make ice sculptures... Spending time with my partner...

_N: Now you remember your partner, huh?_

**25\. Good! We arrived in the middle of the interview! Are you going to tell us who is your boyfriend? ~**

I really don't think that he wants that you know... * sad smile *

_N: But ask me! I really want say that you have owner! I mean... Well, yes! You're mine, ice brain._

**26\. Well, then I'll read a question with much controversy: 'Gray-chan, I think you've lied about about having a boyfriend, but not your sexuality. That means I have free way to make my property, right ?, right? PD: You're very kawaii '. What do you think of this?**

I have not lied... But my partner doesn't read this magazine... I didn't want to ask about this! Also, I can seem shy but I am strong. I'll kick his ass to anyone who steps out of line.

_N: ..._

* * *

And the interview continued, with some questions about his favorite movies and books and a long etc. But Natsu was too angry with question 26 as to look at the following questions. Not even looked at the answer to the question.

_...He was going to teach everyone that his boyfriend had name._

* * *

**27\. Full name.**

Natsu Dragneel.

**28\. Age.**

20.

**29\. Guild.**

Fairy Tail.

**30\. Magic.**

Fire Dragon slayer.

**31\. Future plans?**

Defeat all the bigwigs of the guild!

**32\. Single or Couple?**

With couple.

**33\. Girlfriend name?**

It's not a girlfriend. It's a boyfriend: Gray Fullbuster.

**34\. Gray-chan is your partner?**

Yes. This is for the ***** who said that Gray don't have a couple. Here you go! And look, as you approach to him, I swear... * Censored for the sake of readers *

**35\. So you really are possessive.**

A little. I give a little freedom and look what happens! The bitches are thought to have a free hand to be with him! A BIG NO. He's mine, got it?

***Gray-chan appears suddenly surprised that his boyfriend was there with him***

G: Natsu! What are you doing here?

N: I saw your interview, I wanted to clarify that you are MY boyfriend!

G: O-oh ...

**36\. Can we get an interview in common?**

G: Okay ...

N: No problem * grin *

**37\. What was your first date?**

G: It was ... well, a little funny. Natsu burned the cinema hall.

N: A guy touched his ass! And between that and the movie was crap... Well I was a little angry.

**38\. What is your favorite activity to do together?**

N: We do a lot! We fight, do missions, we go fishing, we have se...

G: Natsu! Don't say those details!

**39\. Speaking of sex ... Who is the seme and uke?**

G ...

N: ... Is not clear?

**40\. You have pink hair. Although your boyfriend behave like the girl in the relationship, you still have pink hair. It robs you of masculinity.**

N: Hey! That I am very masculine!

G: And I'm not the girl in the relationship! Only Natsu is less embarrassing to these things!

**41\. What has been your worst moment?**

G: When we had to catch a serial murderer, I was really bad.

N: When a guy used a magic with Gray very rare. I was afraid!

**42\. Loving and mellow nicknames?**

G: Flame brain? Shitty flame?

N: I have been trying to call on more than one occasion things like Yuki-hime or Gray-chan, but he doesn't want.

G: It sounds ridiculous!

N: But it is affectionate, Yuki-hime!

G: Call me 'Yuki-hime' again and I froze your ass!

**43\. Your best time together?**

G: Mmm ... I can not choose, there are many * blush *

N: I have one in mind, but there are minor age readers.

G: Pe-Pervert!

**44\. A pervert question. Your more spicy moment?**

N: Oh, for the day of my birthday...

G: Natsu!

N: It turns out that Gray was dressed...

G: NATSU!

N: You see? Gray coerces me.

**45\. Do you want to marry?**

G: Someday... Maybe.

N: I don't think some papers are something important to show that we are united, but if Gray wants, then I want. * Smile * *Gray smiles*

**46\. If you marry, Gray-chan would become Gray Dragneel?**

N: We-Well... I hadn't thought of that... But that would be so cool! * Excited eyes*

G: E-Eh! Why it might not be Natsu Fullbuster?

N: You know Gray, Dragneel family is better.

G: Fa-Family ... * Blush*

**47\. Speaking of family ... Have you thought of adopting in the future?**

N: It sounds very possible! I really want a family with Gray!

G: We're still very young, but in the future seems a good choice.

**48\. Finally, anything else to add?**

G: Tha... Thanks for the interview. I thought I would go worse.

N: I well, you know... The message I have given from the beginning: He's mine. Yes, I am a possessive bastard!

G: Natsu, I think it has become clear to them that I'm yours ... *Whisper, black blush* *Natsu lifted him up, bridal style* Na-Natsu!?

N: And now, young man, you are punished.

G: Punished!? Let me go!

N: What is that to say that Lyon and others are handsome?

G: It was an innocent question!

N: And the nickname Gray-chan!

G: I didn't want to discuss with readers!

N: Don't say more, we're going to go home and you aren't going out in a week!

G: A week!? Natsu, you can not leave me a week at home!

N: Believe me I have my ways of getting not abandon or bed, as for example...

G: NATSU! PE-PERVERT!

* * *

And indeed, Gray spent a week without leaving. Basically, I could not walk due to some intensive exercises. According Natsu.

_Yes, really Natsu was a possessive bastard._

* * *

_**I hope that you like it! I LOVE Uke! Gray, I can't see him like the seme... hehehe, Natsu is more possessive than Gray. And Gray is for him. Aaaish, I really love Natray hahaha.**_


End file.
